


Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire

by Lapal



Series: Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, RedVines Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: Fleur Fanshawe had somehow persuaded a reluctant Serena Campbell to perform with her at an LGBTQ+ event. Will Serena live to regret that decision?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727959
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortytworedvines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/gifts).



> So happy to have been asked to contribute to RedVines Day on AO3.  
> I've never written anything so fast after completing another work, so fingers crossed that it works. It's intended as a one shot...but you never know. ;)

Dancing is a perpendicular expression of a horizontal desire

Serena had had no problem in agreeing to help her friend with the organisation of an evening’s entertainment to raise awareness and funds for Holby’s LBGTQ+ staff and the wider community beyond the hospital grounds. Fleur had been trying to tempt her into the ‘sisterhood’ for a couple of years now and although she had always managed to resist her advances on a personal level, she couldn’t deny that one or two ladies over the years had caught her eye. She’d always felt that there was a side to her that she had never explored because well, she’d grown up in a different time, and it wasn’t as if she’d not found any pleasure in being with a man. But when she’d accompanied her friend to her favourite gay club in Stepney one Saturday evening, she had spent a fair part of their time there being chatted up by a very svelte and pretty redhead. Even later that night she had found herself being snogged against a wall of the club for quite a few minutes by the same young lady, as she and Fleur had been the point of leaving. She had found it very enlightening, and if she was honest, a more than pleasurable one too but, not enough to accept the invitation to go back to the woman’s flat. Her raised libido had assured her that she would have had a good time, but she decided that if she was going to explore her sapphic side she needed it to be with someone who was a good few years older than her daughter, and who might mean more to her than just a one night stand. She also knew that Fleur, bless her, could fulfill both of those requirements but, as much as she loved her, there was never enough sexual chemistry to tempt her to take their relationship any further.

Anyway, her relatively recent heterosexual relationship with a fairly nice police officer from Holby had satisfied her _physical_ needs for a while, but she had finally admitted to herself that having someone who was simply safe and reliable didn’t quite satisfy her, especially when he seemed to want her to choose him over her family. So she had walked away and thrown herself back into her work, to help take her mind off how much she missed the sex.

Serena cast her eye around the room in which she was sitting that the hotel had allocated for the performers this evening, most of whom were Holby City Hospital staff. She knew most of them quite well or had at least made their acquaintance, either through her main job as lead consultant and vascular surgeon on AAU, or from her other role as the hospital’s deputy CEO. She was keeping her eye out for said friend and colleague Fleur Fanshawe, and the fact that she hadn’t appeared yet was making her anxious. They had practiced the routine that Fleur had come up with a number of times now, and to be fair her own role in the performance was quite minimal, but because Fleur had insisted that she would organise her costume and that so far Serena had not even seen it, let alone tried it on was very worrying. She gave a wry smile at the thought it wouldn’t fit because Fleur had spent a rather long time taking many measurements that she doubted any theatrical costumiers were likely to require, but which Fleur had assured her were completely necessary, it was more the choice of costume that concerned her, as no one could accuse Fleur of being subtle.

There had been a few questioning looks directed at her already, and she was well aware that some staff were surprised to see her there. She had no doubt that before the end of the evening there would be speculation about her sexual orientation well, more than already existed. It had used to annoy her that because she was a strong-minded woman who was confident in her own abilities that some folk (mainly men) had formed an opinion that she _must_ be a lesbian or at the very least bi, and while that in itself no longer bothered her, being the subject of idle gossip did.

Failing to see any sign of her stage partner, Serena was about to phone her when her eye met that of one of the newer consultants at Holby, Major Berenice Wolfe, (Bernie to her friends and colleagues) who worked on Keller ward. Their paths didn’t cross very often, although Serena knew from her CEO role that she had been invalided out of the RAMC after a particularly nasty incident with an IED, and that she was an extremely competent surgeon, whose real skills lay in trauma type injuries. This had already led to her making some risky decisions in the operating theatre, but no one could deny that she was an asset to the hospital. She had become the hot topic of conversation with the Holby ‘rumour mill’ over revelations that her divorce was down to her having had an affair with another woman whilst in the army, but Serena never paid too much attention at the time. Having been the butt of such gossip herself on the odd occasion, she knew for a fact that things were never that cut and dried. Serena gave her a small smile of acknowledgement and was slightly surprised when instead of just returning the smile, Ms Wolfe made her way over to her.

“Mind if I join you for a minute or two?” she asked, as she sat down on the chair next to Serena. “My little troupe seem to be scattered to the four winds at the moment and all this hubbub is making me feel nervous.”

“Be my guest,” replied Serena. “I seem to have misplaced my partner in crime too, and that is causing _me_ anxiety, without the added stress of the performance itself.”

She looked at Bernie and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I didn’t have you down as the nervous type though. Big macho army medic and all that. I would have thought you thrived on the adrenaline rush?”

“Hah! Yes, well, the less said about that, the better. But I could say the same thing about you. I thought that standing up in front of fellow doctors and nurses, doing presentations and lectures was your bread and butter.”

Serena gave a small shrug.

“I’ve trained all my life to do that, so I always have a Plan B in readiness if things start to unravel. Whereas this,” she gestured with a sweep of her hand, “is an entirely different ball game.”

She looked appraisingly at her companion and rolled her eyes in self deprecation.

“Which is probably the point you were trying to make, sorry.”

Bernie smiled. “Exactly.”

Serena scanned the room again.

“I’m beginning to think Fleur has abandoned me. I expect she’s already enjoying herself flirting with some naïve young thing, so why would she hurry to be with a middle-aged woman who refuses to succumb to her charms.”

Bernie gave Serena an appraising glance of her own, and Serena found herself feeling a little hot under the collar as her hazel eyes seemed to flash with more than a hint of approval.

“Well for what it’s worth, I know I’d much rather spend my time with someone who is my equal and has a sharp mind, especially when it’s wrapped up in a such a sexy body.”

As her face grew even hotter, Serena’s hand flew up to her throat to play with the necklace she always wore, trying to distract herself from the warmth those words had brought. Bernie meanwhile was mortified as she realised that she had inadvertently spoken out loud exactly what she had been thinking.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” she spluttered, “I wasn’t implying that I thought _you_ were sexy.”

Bernie wondered if there was any sort of limit to how many feet you could fit into your mouth at any one time.

“Sorry, sorry! That didn’t come out right..I mean you are obviously _very_ se.. attractive, you know, but I didn’t mean for it to sound as if I was..you know..trying it on..”

Bernie thought she was going to die of embarrassment as her voice petered out, not sure whether she should continue to try and apologise or simply drop to her hands and knees and crawl away. She hung her head staring at the floor, so when she heard a small chuckle she looked up in surprise and saw Serena had her knuckles pressed to her mouth in a poor attempt to stifle the noise. When Serena saw Bernie staring at her in amazement, she leant across the small gap between them and put her hand on her knee.

“Don’t worry, I’m not offended at all. It’s always good to know you’re still capable of turning a head.”

Bernie was hoping her brain would start working so that she could say something equally amusing but the sensation she had from Serena’s hand resting on her leg was quite distracting and all she managed was a quiet “Huh?” Then without a single conscious thought she found her own hand was moving, coming to rest on top of Serena’s as she gazed at her from underneath an unruly fringe.

Serena now felt as if she was on the back foot, the reaction her own body was experiencing at Bernie’s gentle touch meant she was having to fight the desire to turn her hand over and intertwine their fingers. Speechless that someone’s hand covering her own could create such a response in her that she could only stare foolishly back. If someone were to ask them later, neither of them could say exactly how long they sat there, but they both jumped when a loud voice from behind Bernie made them snatch their hands back.

“What’s going on here then? I’ll thank you to keep your hand away from my woman, Major.”

Serena recovered quickly enough to glare at Fleur.

“I am most definitely not _your_ woman, as well you know. So don’t go around insinuating that I am, thank you very much.”

Unabashed, Fleur moved around and put her hand on the back of Serena’s chair, winking at Bernie as she did.

“She’s right you know, much as it pains me to admit it.” She leant down to put her cheek against Serena’s. “That evening in Stepney showed me quite clearly that slim and leggy is what appeals to your sapphic nature.”

She raked her eyes up and down Bernie’s body, waggling her eyebrows in the most suggestive manner before she turned her attention back to Serena as she thrust a bag into her hands.

“Come on, let’s go and get changed so we can take our seats in the main room. There’ll be a queue soon for the changing booths they’ve provided and we _are_ second on the bill, remember?”

Serena groaned and pushed herself upright, blushing once again as she looked apologetically in Bernie’s direction.

“Thank you for keeping me company, it was um..much appreciated. Oh, how about you, do you have long to wait?”

Bernie stood up as well.

“Definitely closer to the end I think. We have to wait for a member of staff who doesn’t finish her shift for another 15 minutes. Hopefully she’ll be here in time to have one last run through of the dance routine somewhere.”

She couldn’t help but give a small grimace as she said this and Fleur noticed immediately.

“You surprise me Major, didn’t see you as the dancing type. And rumour has it that you much prefer being _out_ of the limelight.”

Serena watched Bernie’s spine stiffen and there was a steely glint in her eye as she replied.

“You’re quite correct in your surmise Ms Fanshawe, I would never _choose_ to do something like this, but I firmly believe that you support your team by whatever means necessary, so that is exactly what I intend to do.”

When she looked at Serena her face softened and she gave her a small smile.

“Thank you for helping to take my mind off things, I shall look forward to watching your performance Ms Campbell.”

With an almost military click of her heels she turned and walked away.

“Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer there Serena,” Fleur said with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up Fleur,” Serena gave an exasperated sigh. “Let’s get ready and just get this over with.”

Bernie was still quietly fuming when she met up with Dominic Copeland and Ric Griffin, who were going to be performing with her. Dominic was particularly worried by the look on her face.

“You’re not thinking of bailing on us are you?” he asked anxiously. “It won’t work half as well if you’re not there to lead us.”

His comment was enough to snap Bernie out of her thoughts of how she knew thirteen ways she could kill Fleur with her bare hands.

“No, of course not. Are the others here yet?”

“I’ve seen Raf and Fletch, and I believe that Cameron has just collected Morven and should be here anytime now.” Ric seemed to have everything under control which helped Bernie relax slightly.

“Okay. Great. Erm..In that case I’m just going to grab a breath of fresh air and I’ll look out for Cam at the same time.”

She noticed Dom was still looking worried and she rested her hand on his shoulder. She would always feel protective of him, as he had made a big effort to help her adjust to civilian life, and to be honest about her sexuality.

“I promise I won’t disappear,” she assured him. “And I might even bring some Crunchie bars back with me. We all need to keep our energy levels up, right?”

As she walked towards the exit, Dom looked at Ric and rolled his eyes.

“It might be _her_ favourite chocolate bar, but if she’d asked I’d rather have had a Boost.”

As Bernie walked through the foyer of The Grand hotel, she couldn’t keep her mind off Serena Campbell. She was certain as she could be that Serena was attracted to her, and the intimation from Ms Fanshawe that it wouldn’t be the first time that she had considered the idea of a same sex relationship was a little exciting. The only trouble was that she didn’t just want to be an experiment for someone going through a mid-life crisis. She sighed in frustration.

‘ _The truth is that I haven’t felt this attracted to another woman for quite some time.’_

Bernie tried to analyse what it was that really appealed to her and came to the conclusion that it was the whole package. She did like a woman with curves in all the right places and those eyes and lips made her feel weak at the knees. The voice was pretty sexy too. She took a deep breath and decided that what would be, would be, maybe a little bit of simple fun was what she really needed right now.

Serena was not happy. She had gone with Fleur to get changed and had screeched at the top of her voice when she saw her costume. Fleur had poked her head through the curtain hoping to catch her friend in some lacy underwear.

“Is there a problem?” she asked innocently.

Serena (still fully clothed) glared at her.

“Scrubs?!” she hissed venomously, “you’ve bought me fucking scrubs to wear?”

Fleur shrugged.

“I had those specially made for you, I think you’ll find them much more comfortable than your normal ones.”

“I will _never_ be comfortable in scrubs. And to cap it all I expect you’ll be swanning around in some sort of sexy boudoir costume that will make me look even _more_ frumpy than I will already be feeling.”

Fleur grabbed Serena by the shoulders.

“Listen to me Campbell. Firstly, no one in their right mind would ever consider you to be anything other than sexy, and for the song to work you have to be bemused and embarrassed that I, a femme fatale, would pay _you_ any attention. So please just get changed and let’s have a bit of fun!”

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed Fleur out, gritting her teeth as she went about the business of putting on her ‘costume’. Looking at herself in the full length mirror she grudgingly accepted that the made to measure scrubs did look better on her than those she wore on AAU. They were a deep midnight blue for one thing, and fitted so well that it didn’t look like she was about to burst a seam when she sat down. The top wasn’t one that pulled on over her head either, but had a popper fastening down the front, with some shaping that showed off her natural assets quite well. Slipping her coat back on to hide the costume from the other performers, and grabbing her other clothes and bag she went in search of Fleur.

Within half an hour most of the audience were seated around the tables in the large conference room that the hotel had made available, all ready for the evening to start. The one end had a raised section where everyone who was taking part would use , moving up to it when their name was called and then returning to their seats so they could watch the rest of their colleagues hopefully make as much a fool of themselves as they had. Afterwards there would be a buffet brought in and the bar would be opened and a DJ had been booked to encourage everyone to relax and dance until the wee small hours. Serena was certainly looking forward to drinking a good few glasses of wine and found herself hoping that Ms Wolfe would also be present for the more enjoyable part of the evening. No one who knew Serena from the hospital would ever imagine that she was as nervous as a kitten, and when all the opening speeches had been made she reluctantly followed Fleur to sit on the chairs reserved for the next act, as the opening singer took to the spotlight.

Bernie and her now complete dance troupe were on a table towards the back, but when she saw Serena getting ready for her big moment, she excused herself and went to stand on the side, moving gradually up the room so that she had a better view. She thought that Serena still looked very unsure, but the moment she and Fleur walked on to the ‘stage’ to the opening strains of ‘Whatever Lola wants’ she seemed to shake it off and her shoulders visibly relaxed. Fleur was in a basque type outfit that looked to Bernie to be a near replica of that worn by Tim Curry in The Rocky Horror Picture Show, except there was a half skirt that trailed down the back of her legs. She supposed it must look sexy from the number of whistles and shouts of encouragement she heard as she strutted around Serena, and she did have a very good singing voice. But Bernie had only eyes for her partner up there, who was looking, in Bernie’s opinion, even hotter than anyone had a right to. She could see her hips swaying to the music as ‘Lola’ continued her seduction, as if she couldn’t help but be drawn into the sultry allure that Fleur was exuding. Bernie felt her breath hitch as Serena started to mirror Fleur’s movements, and like a moth drawn towards a flame, Fleur beckoned Serena to follow her as the music started to fade. What happened next looked to be as much of a shock to Serena as it was to all those watching. On the very last note Fleur spun around to face Serena and grabbed at her scrub top, yanking downwards so that the poppers were forcibly pulled apart and her bra was exposed to the whole audience. Bernie, seeing the look of horror on Serena’s face as she grabbed at her top trying to cover herself before she raced out of the door at the side, made her suspect that this had been entirely unplanned, and on the spur of the moment she went after her. She was just in time to see her diving into a ladies cloakroom, and slowing her pace she pushed open the door to see Serena, eyes blazing, trying to do up her top with shaking hands. Bernie walked over to her and put her hand gently onto Serena’s shoulder.

“Here, let me help,” she said quietly but firmly, and turned her round so that she could quickly refasten her top. She stepped away and waited a moment for Serena to regain a little composure.

“I take it that wasn’t how you’d rehearsed it?” she asked quietly, and Serena shook her head vehemently.

“Of course it bloody wasn’t,” she snapped back and then immediately apologised. “I’m sorry, it’s not you I’m mad at, obviously. I swear I’ll tear Fleur limb from limb if I lay eyes on her again tonight.” She sank down onto a chair that was in the corner of the room. “How _dare_ she humiliate me like that?”

Bernie crouched down beside her.

“Hey, you weren’t humiliated. To most of the folk out there it was all part of the act, so it won’t even have registered that you were totally surprised by it. But if you go and make a scene about it, then that _will_ get tongues wagging. The most they’ll be thinking right now is how the deputy CEO, and all round brilliant surgeon, is good for a laugh, yes?”

Serena took a deep breath and looked at Bernie, who was smiling at her gently.

“I suppose you may be right. Still doesn’t stop me being furious with her though.”

Bernie chuckled as she straightened up.

“Then perhaps you need to think of a way to get your revenge at some point. And there was one saving grace in all of this.”

Serena looked puzzled. “What?”

Bernie held out her hand to pull Serena to her feet.

“The staff of Holby do now know that you have exquisite taste in lingerie. Black lace…my favourite.”

She winked, and Serena went bright red, even as she joined in with the laughter. Bernie let go of her hand and started to leave.

“I’d better get back or the others will be panicking, especially as I’m not in my costume yet. Will you come back into the hall to see _me_ make a fool of myself?”

Serena nodded, thinking that she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“Are you going to stay for the dance, afterwards as well?” she asked tentatively. “I think I owe you at least one drink for coming to check that I was alright.”

Truthfully Bernie had been going to make a hasty exit, but she smiled broadly at Serena’s words.

“Try and stop me….and it’s a good single malt if you want to order in advance.”

As the door swung to behind her, Serena felt her stomach do a little flip. This was turning out to be a surprising evening in more ways than one.

After getting changed back into her own clothes Serena returned to the hall and slid into her seat, glad for the time being that Fleur was keeping her distance. Now she had calmed downed she knew that Fleur wouldn’t have deliberately tried to embarrass her, she’d probably got carried away with the applause and had acted in the spur of the moment. She was so lost in her thoughts of how kind Bernie had been that she’d hardly noticed the succession of acts that had been taking their turns in front of her. It was quite a shock then to suddenly realise that Bernie was striding onto the stage. Serena felt as if she’d forgotten how to breathe as she took in the glorious sight of Major Wolfe dressed in army fatigues, coming to attention right in front of her. Bernie turned her head, and in full sergeant- major mode she bellowed for her troop to fall in behind her. There were small gasps of surprise and a few laughs as Dom, Ric, Raf, Fletch, Morven and Cameron ran on behind her, marking time by running on the spot. They were also dressed in army gear, and to be fair, they all looked pretty fit, although Serena could see that nurse Fletcher was finding it a little harder to keep up with the others. In her opinion, none of them matched the way that Bernie looked though, wearing fairly snug camouflage trousers and a very tight fitting khaki coloured vest top that Serena was finding hard to take her eyes off. On her head she was wearing a beret at a very jaunty angle hiding those normally unruly locks of hair. Bernie continued to bark orders and the rest were following as best as they could until she finally told them to stand at ease. Then Serena heard music start to filter through the speakers, and Bernie pulled off her beret shaking her hair free as she did. Morven stepped forward and handed her a black cowboy hat, similar to the ones that the rest were now wearing. To everyone’s delight as the strains of ‘Man, I Feel Like a Woman’ became louder, they all began to line dance. Serena felt as if she was the only one in the room when Bernie’s eyes caught hers and she started to mouth the words as if she was singing just to her. Whenever the troop turned a 360 degree circle she became mesmerised by Bernie’s hand that was slotted into her back pocket drawing her attention to what seemed to be a very pert bum. The applause at the end was rapturous and Serena found herself on her feet clapping wildly. When she sat back down she found that Fleur was sitting next to her as if nothing had happened.

“Quite the dark horse that Ms Wolfe of yours, isn’t she?” she said with a cheeky grin. Serena gave her a glare.

“She’s not mine, you infuriating woman,” she snapped, “and don’t think I will forget what you did either.” But in truth, that last performance had left her in such a daze that she didn’t really have the inclination to stay mad.

The buffet was brought in and the bar opened and Serena purchased a bottle of a good red wine and two glasses, as well as the whiskey that Bernie had requested. As the DJ started his set, an area for dancing was cleared and the lights lowered, which made searching for Bernie’s face amongst the throng of people nearly impossible. Sighing, Serena poured herself a large glass of wine and downed it very quickly, absently grabbing from a bowl of nuts and crisps that had been deposited on every table. Fleur finally persuaded her to get to her feet and join her on the dance floor and she was just getting up when suddenly Bernie was at her side. Reaching past her for the tumbler of whiskey, she downed it in one, and giving Fleur a no nonsense glare, she said, “I’m sure you won’t mind my cutting in. Because this beautiful lady promised me a dance.”

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Serena’s hand and pulled her onto the dance floor and proceeded to gyrate in front of her, in time to the heavy beat. Serena could only stand there with her mouth open, looking a little like a fish out of water. No longer in her army clothes _(‘pity’_ was Serena’s first thought) Bernie was looking positively stunning in tight black jeans and a black fitted shirt with the buttons undone to reveal just a hint of cleavage. As the song came to an end, she pulled Serena towards her as the tempo of the music became slower, her hands resting just below her waist on the curve of her hips. Serena put her own arms up onto Bernie’s shoulders and managed to collect her thoughts enough to match Bernie’s swaying hips. After a few moments she caught her breath as she felt Bernie slide her hands around until they were resting on the cheeks of her backside, asserting just enough pressure to pull their bodies even closer. She rested her cheek against Serena’s and whispered into her ear.

“So, I’m dying to know…did you enjoy our little performance then?”

Serena swallowed thickly, wondering if her voice would work.

“It was very good..very clever. You looked amazing…I mean you _all_ looked amazing. When..um…when did you discover you had a talent for line dancing?”

Bernie gave a little huff of laughter and the air that blew into Serena’s ear made her stumble slightly causing her to move even closer to Bernie, their hips molding to one another. Serena felt such a strong throb of desire between her legs she wondered if Bernie had felt it too.

“We were just going to do some marching at first,” Bernie continued as if nothing had happened. “Then Fletch mentioned that the rhythm was a bit like line dancing, and the idea evolved from there. I was worried at first because I had never thought of myself as a dancer, but the repeated step patterns weren’t that different to learning a parade drill, so I managed better than I thought I would.”

Serena wanted to argue that what they were doing now seemed to indicate that she was quite a good dancer but she was beginning to feel a little overcome at their close proximity. So she said nothing, but slid her arms up from Bernie's shoulders and clasped her hands behind Bernie’s neck, so that now there was barely an inch where their bodies weren’t rubbing against each other.

“Well, this is...nice,” Bernie said huskily, neither of them noticing that the music had changed to something faster and that they were now about the only pair in the room that were barely moving, simply transferring their weight from one foot to the other, as their bodies moved in unison.

Serena was overcome with the sensations that were coursing through her body, didn’t quite understand how she had gone from merely making polite conversation with this woman a mere four hours ago, to wishing that they were somewhere a lot more private so she could experience Bernie touching her naked flesh. As if she had spoken out loud, Serena felt Bernie’s hands slide back up to her waist, resting for a moment before she moved underneath her camisole top, her fingers gently pressing into the flesh either side of her spine. Serena gasped audibly and pulled her head backwards so that she was gazing into Bernie’s dark eyes, their faces only millimetres apart. She moved slowly, inexorably towards her, turning her head slightly and as her lips brushed softly against Bernie’s her eyes closed again.

They weren’t really kissing, just moving their mouths fleetingly against each other and then away again, only to return a moment later. A thought crossed Serena’s mind that if they had been horizontal rather than perpendicular, then there would be absolutely no doubt of where this was leading. She could hear and feel that their breathing was becoming more ragged and deeper until suddenly they _were_ kissing, very softly but with an intensity that was rapidly building into something else. It seemed to last for hours and yet only seconds before they broke apart to rest their foreheads against each other.

“If you really want this to continue,” said Bernie in a much deeper voice than Serena had heard before, “I think we should perhaps take this somewhere more …private?”

Serena nodded.

“I’m definitely in favour of that,” she said hoarsely, “I’m just not sure how well my legs will work right now.”

Bernie gave a small snort of laughter.

“That makes two of us. Come on, I’ll help you if you help me.”

They wrapped each other’s arms around their waists and with faltering steps at first, they walked out of the room and into the corridor. They’d only gone a few yards when Serena stopped and leant her back against the wall.

“Shit! My bag is still in there, and my red coat.” She began to turn back, but Bernie put her hands on her shoulders to keep her still and kissed her lightly.

“Wait here,” she ordered, “I’ll go and get them….promise me you won’t move.”

Serena agreed and watched Bernie walk back towards the room, marvelling at how good her very long legs looked in those jeans. Closing her eyes for a moment, she jumped when a very familiar voice came from the opposite direction.

“Serena you sly fox you, were you planning on sneaking out without saying goodbye? I’m still available if you’re in a better frame of mind to do a little exploration?”

Serena opened one eye to see Fleur batting her eyelids at her and she groaned.

“Quite apart from the fact that I still haven’t come close to forgiving you, I have not drunk anywhere near enough for you to tempt me into your bed,” Serena said emphatically.

Fleur gave a smirk as she spotted Bernie walking towards them with Serena’s things.

“Sorry to disappoint you Major, but Ms Campbell here has already told me that she’s not intending to go full blown lesbian tonight, so I’m afraid your good deed has been wasted.”

Bernie dropped the coat and bag and not looking in Fleur’s direction she pressed Serena firmly against the wall.

“Maybe not with you Ms Fanshawe, but I think _I_ might just have the edge here.”

She pressed her lips to Serena’s claiming her with passionate kiss, and Fleur watched open-mouthed as Serena responded in like manner, wrapping her arms around Bernie, running her fingers through her hair. When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Fleur was nowhere to be seen.

“My place or yours?” asked Bernie quietly, and Serena answered immediately.

“Whichever’s closest.”

Bernie’s allowed a smirk to spread over her face as she bent down to pick up Serena’s belongings, and she reached into her pocket.

“In that case, it’s definitely mine,” she said waiving a hotel key card in front of Serena’s eyes. “I was hoping there would be a good reason for splashing out on a room here. I anticipated it being because I’d be in no fit state to drive.”

She kissed Serena firmly again, making her head swim.

“But this…. this is so much better.”

She steered Serena along the hallway towards the lift and her eyes had a glint in them when the doors opened and it was empty. She guided Serena inside, but hesitated before pressing the floor button.

“You are sure? Because I don’t want to pressure you…if you change you mind..at any point I won’t mind….well, part of me will.. but you know what I…”

Serena’s lips were on hers before she could finish the sentence.

“Just press the damn button will you?” she muttered into her mouth. “I feel like I’m going to explode soon.”

Barely moving her mouth from Serena’s, Bernie reached out to press the number 3, and as her leg inadvertently pressed between Serena’s firm thighs she heard a small whimper.

When the doors to the lift finally closed, Serena couldn’t stifle a small chuckle, making Bernie pull back to give her a puzzled look. Serena laughed a little louder.

“Serena Campbell…lesbian,” she managed to stutter and Bernie joined in with the laughter. “Oh my god, wait until Ric Griffin hears about this.”

They were still sniggering as Bernie reached past Serena to unlock the door to their room. But as it closed behind them the giggling stopped, and it wasn’t that long before moans and whimpers were filling the air instead, as Bernie wasted no time at all, inviting a very willing Ms Campbell to fully explore her sapphic side.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bats can't dance...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774608) by [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast)




End file.
